silver covered in dirt
by Combaticon17
Summary: This is my take on a silver origin story based on the post super genesis Archie continuity but not intended on being part of it. I might make a few more chapters and maybe a story on how silver and blaze meet.


The chains around my neck were digging in to me and the lack of food combined with speed of the raiders convoy made me sick but it was the life I once called "a good life" and but that all changed that day. The caravan had stopped and the boss called out to someone.

"hey old man don't you know who we are, we're the wasteland hunters and your in are way to meet with king Venice of the new world, but I'm feeling generous and I'm going to let you leave hear, so all you have to do is give us all you have as a tax for holding up the Kings guests and apologise to me for interpreteing". Until that day I had heard many yelled to his demands but this was different. "sorry but I'm in a hurry so run along".

I could hear the solders surrounding him and the sound of body's falling on the floor, it's over I thought, the old man's dead now. "you bastered" said the raiders boss, then I realised that this old guy must have betten guards. At first I was shocked but then I realised what would happen now.

"so you think your superior well I you got a pair so I'll have you killed by my ultimate weapon" the boss said. "oh? And what matter of weapon is this? Tech, magic, chemical perhaps, some lucky piece of junk with a fancy name" the old man said. "I'll let you decide" the boss said as he pulled the leaver to my crate open. I marched out with my neck cuff connected to the crate.

When I got out I could see the raider boss, he always had a fierce look like most wasteland dogs, but this time was different. He had a massive vain on his head. I knew that if I fail the boss would hurt me and if I killed this man then I might get some food.

I looked up at the old guy, he was a, elephant? But covered in hair and drenched in rags for clothes and to top it off a look of shock as he stared at me. I don't blame him, To him and the others who saw me I was a young malnureshed hedgehog with a shaved head and dirt through my quilts and various " _lessons_ " on my skin.

"do you expect this young child to fight me, latalon vice versa". The boss snigger "Well brat show this old fart why were the most feared raiders in the wasteland. I focused and lifted some nearby rocks, the old man looked more shocked, as did all who I kill.

" well now what, no snappy reply, ever since I found this kid, he's made me a fortune with his power. What do you have to say now" the boss boasted. "it's true, I'm impressed by this childs power, but how many have you made this boy kill, why do you keep him in a box, is that a neck cuff and what's with those sacrs. How can scum like you do this to a child no less" the old man yelled in disscust.

"scum am I" the boss said.

"hey brat, kill him".

I tossed the rocks at him along with other pieces of junk I found to crush him, over and over and over and over again, till the boss called me off and demand I get back in my box. I was sad. This old man sounded like he really cared. I begrudgingly walked back to the box when. I could feel it. His power.

There was a blast of purple light and out of the creator came all of the things I tossed. Then they crashed into the caravans bar the bosses and the one I use. "what's going one, kid stop this" the boss demanded. I tried but he was to strong, then a rock crashed into the last caravan.

I was in aww at what had just happened. Then the old man rose from the hole, leavating while covered in the purple light. He landed in front of the hole. "that is but a fraction of my power and what you might have one day". The words "don't move!" filled the air as the raider boss put a gun to my head. It wasn't the first time he put a gun to my head but the copper smell was as pungent as the first time.

"move and I'll shoot this freaks brains out" the boss yelled but then I heard the old man but the boss couldn't hear it and his mouth didn't move. He said "I cut your chain and I psychical destroyed his firing pin, do with him as you will". It wasn't till he said that I remember all he did to me. All the lessons, all the food less nights and all the people I had to kill day after day. I lost control.

I started to scream as I used my power to over power him and get on top, he tried to shoot me and the didn't work as the old man said. I clawed at him then when that got me nothing so I started to based his head in to the ground till he blacked out.

I grabbed a sharp scrap piece of metal with my power and was about to teach him a lesson like he did to me when the old man took the blow allowing me to stab him in the back.

I fell back in shock and fear, what will he do to me. The old man tried to pull it out with his own hands but ended up pulling it out with his powers.

He looked at me and walked closer, and I wanted to move but I was to scared to move. He was right in front of me, towering over me. I felt fear before, but not like this. He moved his arm towards me. I flinched but he just pleased his hand on my head. "are you OK, boy". I didn't know what to say. "are you hurt" he said in a calm voice, I was shocked. "do you have anywhere to stay" he said, I looked away. "do you have any family to look after you" he then asked, I started to tear up. "I see, well then I guess I have no choice, do you wish to stay with me" he said.

"wh... What did you" I said before I released that I was talking to him. The man laughed "so you can talk, thats good. So how about it, do you want to be my student". I was confused, "your what" I asked. "my student, my apprentice. You will stay with me and I'll teach you how to harness your power so no one will will harm you again" he said with a kind look.

"are you sure" I replied. "of course, but first will you tell me your name". It wasn't till that moment I realised "my name? I don't have one" I said. "well I'm mogul, mammoth mogul oldest and wisest psychic in the world, and if you don't have a name the I'll just have to give you one". I was shocked "are you sure, is that OK" I bursted out.

Mogul sniggered "of course, now what to call you". He looked around and saw a piece of metal in the dirt and picked it up and handed it to me, "this is you a piece of metal covered in dirt, now you have the potential to brush it off and start a new". I can remember how hard I stared at it. "so, what's your name" mogul said. I looked at the piece of metal and realised that it was no ordinary piece of metal. I smiled at him "my... my name s...silver, I... I... I want to be your aprence" I said with some enfusiasum.

Mogul smiled "vary well silver" he said as he grabbed my hand and helped me up. "let's go" he said "b... but mogul your back" I said sounding concerned. He laughed and started to walk off, "I've grown a custom to pain so I can barely feel this, so as long as you help me get home then I won't be in any serious danger" he with a cockie tone.

I followed him till we came to an abandoned building in the outskirts of the old city, the building had a sign but some of the letters fell of. It said "mo*u*'* c*ssin*". We walked in when a monkey like robot who was waiting by the door made his pressure known by speaking.

"master mogul Sir you have been gone some time, I had feared the worst" he said before looking at me, "who is this child sir". Mogul looked down at the small monkey "sorry to worry you coconuts, this is silver, my new apprentice, please prepare him a room and a bath".

The monkey name coconuts looked concerned, "are you sure that is wise, after last time" he said. "I am mogul replyed to him. Coconut gave a sigh" very well it will be done, what will you do in the meantime" he said. "I will retire to my office do not disturb me, silver I will call you when your training begins" he said as he started to walk off, "oh and silver" he said, I looked up.

"welcome home"


End file.
